


Day by day

by ablamarka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: Anonymous requested: "Friends to lovers agentcorp, something like they've grown up together?"And this is what I came up with. AU.





	Day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested:  
> "Could you make *friends to lovers* agentcorp, something like they grown up together?"
> 
> Your wish is my comand. Unless next week, cause I have my finals.

 

**Day 1**

There was a crowd around them that day.

Alex would usuaully go to lunch a little later than her sister, mostly because she would be near her locker talking to some girls from her Math class and since they weren't the biggest fans of Kara, it was better if the two words didn't colide.

Everyday she would find Kara with her two best friends, Winn and James, except that day there was another girl sitted with them. She had pale skin, big and enthusiastic green eyes, and her long black hair was contained in a french braid, she looked shy but her eyes were glowing as she watched Kara move her arms while telling a story.

As Alex aproached the table the girl looked at her, still amazed at the new friends she made.

“Hey, Alex!” Kara said turning to her sister, that was now sitting by her side. “I'd like you to meet, Lena Luthor. She has just moved in to Midvale and she is officially in our group of friends now!”

They all laughed at how excited Kara was.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Danvers.” She said still laughing but trying her best to be welcoming and not scare the girl, no more than her sister already had.

 

**Day 54**

Kara was having her first sleepover party and she couldn't be more excited about it. Lena was the only guest and that would be the first sleepover for both of them, Alex was obviously also invited since they shared a room, but she knew how important it was that her adoptive sister was finally making friends and socializing out of school, so she would try her best to be out of their way.

The doorbell ring and Alex heard a loud noise upstairs, a few seconds went without any sight of Kara and the bell rung again, her sister was probably tangled between the pajamas, like she would often be, so Alex answered the door.

Lena looked very cute in her blue unicorn pajamas. She had a weak, uncertain smile and held a giant pillow and carried a very stuffed backpack. As soon as Alex opened the door, the car that brought Lena left.

They've knew each other for a while now so Alex had already realized Lena's mom wasn't exactly an example. The girl wouldn't talk about her a lot, but whenever she did, there was a lot of ressentment on her voice. In that moment, she looked annoyed, probably discussed with her mother over something.

“Unicorns?” Alex asked trying not to think about the mommy issues her sister's best friend had.

“Is this ridiculous?” Lena asked suddenly anxious. “Kara said part of this parties were to wear fun pjs.”

'“It looks perfect, actually.” Alex laughed and held the door for Lena.

“Um... Okay.” She smiled still insecure about her look.

“Sorry! I got caught up to something!” Kara rushed her way downstairs and hugged Lena.

They chatted for a while, made a tour of the house, discussed for half a hour over the movie they would see and, when they finally decided on Grease, the girls layed on the couch, each on one side of it and talked over every scene.

Alex haven't said a word the whole night, she was really enjoying watching the two girls and, believe it or not, she was having fun.

They went to sleep at two AM but the older girl decided to stay on the living room for a while, she was watching some crazy scientific documentary over the Bermuda Triangle when she heard steps on the stairs.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Alex answered turning the TV volume down. “Was it too loud?”

“No, not at all.” Lena sitted on the couch two feet away from Alex.

“Can't sleep?”

“I don't sleep much.” Lena looked tired. Not only from today, but tired from everything. “Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed, by the way.”

“It's okay, I imagined you and Kara would be talking the whole night.” Alex smiled remembering her first sleepover.

“Actually, Kara fell asleep incredibly fast.”

They laughed a little.

“Yeah, she does. She spends so much energy during the day that it is the only way she has to recover.” Lena laughed.

They sitted in silence for a while. Not really bothered by the silence or each other's presence, just not knowing what to say. Lena's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as if she was about to say something but decided against it last minute, Alex was curious about the things she thought of saying. Alex was curious about Lena.

“Were you over thinking?”

“What?”

“That's why you couldn't sleep?”

Lena stared at Alex, analyzing everything in her, her posture, her eyes – the intensity of them –, her expression.

“Are we friends?” It was genuine question. Lena didn't know if Alex considered her one of her friends. She was definetly friends with Kara but Alex was very popular at school, she had a lot of girl friends and Lena was almost sure she was dating on of the athletes, so why would she want to be friends with her?

“Of course we are.”

 

**Day 167**

The day Alex told Lena she wasn't dating one of the athletes. In fact, she was dating one of her girl friends.

Lena was the first one to know about Alex's sexuality.

 

**Day 375**

Alex graduated that day.

Lena was devastaded for an entire week. Of course they would keep in touch, she was her bestfriend's sister, but she knew it wouln't be the same.

The ache the felt on her chest just from the tought of not seeing Alex everyday felt a lot like love.

 

**Day 510**

It was the first holiday Lena spent with the Danvers.

It was also the first holiday after Alex came out to her parents.

In the middle of the night she and Kara sneaked in the kitchen and drank all the eggnog that was left. She wasn't really drunk but her toughts and words were a lot more fluid than normal.

“Are you in love with my sister?'

“What? Of course not!” She almost screamed at her bestfriends that was just beside her, also sitted on the kitchen floor.

“We'll talk about this in the morning.”

They talked.

She was.

 

**Day 2.191**

“I can't believe we've grown up.” Alex said laying in the middle of the room of the little apartment Kara and Lena shared.

“At least you'll always be older than me.”

“Very funny, Luthor.” Lena smiled from the couch, looking down at the woman's eyes that wandered around the ceiling. “Are you happy?”

The question was sudden and Alex said it too fast for all the words to come out correctly, but Lena understood them right away. In the six years they've know each other they've reached the point in wich the other don't even need to say something for the other to understand.

“Why are you asking that?” She didn't knew what to answer so she decided to shoot another question instead.

“I care about you.” Alex moved her head up, supporting her body over her shoulders on the floor and looked at Lena. “When I first met you, you looked so different, you know.”

“I was sixteen.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“You look happier now. I wonder if you really are or if you're just better at faking it.”

“I'm happy.”

She wasn't lying.

Alex smiled tenderly at her.

She hated that look. She hated the fact that Alex would always see her as a sister. She would always look for her and love her as if they were sisters and Lena thought that was the most precious thing between them but she hated it at the same time.

Alex got up and sitted by her side on the couch, just like they used to do when they were teenagers everytime Lena would come for a sleepover.

She wanted to say she loved Alex, that she has loved Alex for six years and that every relationship she had ended up because her heart was always somewhere else.

“Are we friends?”

She asked temptaive.

“Of course we are, Lena.” Alex answered and smiled at the obvious question.

“Are we just friends?”

Alex wasn't expecting that.

She wanted to hide it, and she has done it for a very long time, but she couldn't deny Lena.

She couldn't deny rushing over to help her whenever she asked her to, she couldn't deny her shoulders for Lena to cry on everytime she had a fight with her mom, she couldn't deny holding her in her arms for hours when Lena found out her father was dead, she couldn't deny taking her home everytime she had drank too much.

She couldn't deny she loved her.

“We are whatever you want.”

“Alex...” Lena wasn't expecting that. She wasn't even sure if she understood what Alex said. For the first time they seemed not to read each other's minds.

“What do you want us to be, Lena?” Alex asked throwing everything to the wind and taking a risk, she turned her body and rested her forehead over Lena's.

“Lovers.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests find me on:  
> umpotedesonhos.tumblr.com  
> @ablamarka  
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
